Forum:Season 2 soundtrack concepts and ideas
We heard about The Phineas and Ferb Soundtrack and it will be released before the end of the month. Now's the time to talk about a soundtrack for Season 2. Pick 20 songs from Season 2 and vote for them. Remember to sign your name with —~~~~. We would also like to see designs for the CD cover. Come up with a design and post it here. RRabbit42 ::-'Phineasandferbfan1995' and RRabbit42 Song votes * I'll get things started: Perfect Day, A-G-L-E-T, When Will He Call Me?, Don't Even Blink, Happy Evil Love Song, Mother Nature Won, My Ride From Outer Space, Big Ginormous Airplane, Boat of Romance. I am going to wait to select the rest of them until the next 6 episodes premiere. — RRabbit42 15:45, September 19, 2009 (UTC) * Everything on that list *points upward*, plus Come Home Perry, Gimme a Grade, and I'm Me. -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 00:39, September 21, 2009 (UTC) *Mine Is:Gimme a Grade,I'm Me, Perfect Day,A-G-L-E-T,Happy Evil Love Song. 1st and 2nd Songs I Choose, I Imported those at Frets on Fire. --Phineasandferbfan1995 07:15, September 21, 2009 (UTC) * I'm going to go with Gimme a Grade, Happy Evil Love Song, A-G-L-E-T, Don't Even Blink, My Ride From Outer Space, Big Ginormous Airplane, and Come Home Perry. felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:09, September 21, 2009 (UTC) * I was rather disappointed that Don't Even Blink wasn't on the soundtrack until I realized that it was all Season 1 songs. I LOVE THAT SONG. I made my own MP3 of it for my iPod to add to the P&F soundtrack. Watching the sequence reminds me of "When I'm Sixty-Four" from "Yellow Submarine." —Hmt3 15:35, October 10, 2009 (UTC) * Well, its hard, but A-G-L-E-T, Big Ginormous Airplane and Come Home Perry shall fire the hot-spot. But NOT Mother Nature Won! —FadhilPF 02:03, October 17, 2009 (UTC) *For Season 2 songs, I'd have to say Perfect Day, A-G-L-E-T, When Will He Call Me?, Elementary, Don't Even Blink, Happy Evil Love Song (HECK YEAH!), Mother Nature Won, Let's Go Digital, My Ride From Outer Space, Big Ginormous Airplane, Come Home Perry (HECK YEAH!), Carl the Intern, Boat of Romance, Gimme a Grade, I'm Me, X-Ray Eyes, Spa Day, Mix and Mingle Machine (which Disney won't do), and Go Candace. Yodel Odel Obey Me sounds like a fun song, but I haven't heard it yet (Don't want to spoil it when I see it on Disney Channel, I missed the Disney XD run!) * Also, let's not forget the songs we all know and love from Season 1 which they didn't put on: S'Winter, If Summer Only Lasted One Day / Hit the Beach, Hemoglobin Highway, In the Mall, Pin-bowlin', The Flyin' Fishmonger, The Ballad of Badbeard, Hail Doofania!, Shooting Star Milkshake Bar, and Candace (Who's That Girl). And the Quirky Worky Song should definitely be on at least one soundtrack due to the fact that it's in multiple episodes. *So that's.... 30 songs, and many more episodes of Season 2 have yet to premiere. Um... yeah, I think I picked too many. But I can't help it, they know how to write catchy songs! Oh yeah, and sorry for making three long posts. - Drewdy9999 9:07 AM, October 25, 2009 *I think that the songs should have something in common between season 1 and 2 so... *today is gonna be a great day - the winter version from Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! *gitchee gitchee goo - no idea *backyard beach - Paper pelican floor show *Busted - AGLET *Perry the platypus - i don't know yet *Squirrels in my pants - spa day *i'm lindana and i wanna have fun - idk *My nemesis - idk *goody two-shoes brother - it's a charmed life *Disco miniature golfing queen - idk *my undead mummy and me - my wettest friend *i love you mom - idk *ready for the bettys - Give Me a Grade *when we didn't get along - idk *he's a bully - idk *truck drivin' girl - yodel odel obey me *do nothing day - boat of romance *E.V.I.L.B.O.Y.S. - idk *Fabulous - idk *Little brothers - idk *let's take a rocketship to space - my ride from outer space *Queen of mars - idk *Chains on me - idk *phinedroids and ferbots - idk *ain't got rhythm - Watching and waiting *You snuck your way right into my heart - couldn't kick my way right into my heart --THERE ARE SQUIRRELS IN MY PANTS!!!- User:AgentGoldfish 18:52, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Perry Come Home, When Your Small, Today is Gonna Be A Great Day, Give Me a Grade, Go Candace Go, Lets Squirt That Gelatin Monster. Comment: You know how we had a cliptastic countdown in season 2 for season 1 songs? I think we may have another one in season 3 for season 2 songs and another one close to the end of season 3 for season 3 songs.Awesomeboy211 19:19, November 8, 2009 (UTC) *Okay, you know what?! Forget everything I said before. There Is No Candy In Me for 37 minutes straight. EPIC WIN -Drewdy9999 8:46 AM, November 7, 2009 A-G-L-E-T, Happy Evil Love Song, It's a Charmed Life, Watching and Waiting, Mother Nature One, The Paper Pelican Floor Show, Come Home Perry, Give Me a Grade, Let's Go Digital, I'm Me, With My X-Ray Eyes, It's a Spa Day, Mix and Mingle Machine, Go Candace Go, Yodel Odle Obey Me. If they do have a countdown these will sure make it *Come Home Perry NEEDS to be on it. It is such a beautiful and powerful song! *tears roll down my face* XD--Platypuslover11 17:58, November 22, 2009 (UTC) *Oh! I bet everyone forgot bout this! The elevator musics!-FadhilPF:The Aviation, Technology and Phineas and Ferb lover. 11:18, February 7, 2010 (UTC) *AND Zanzibar-What Do It Do? Such a nice song!-FadhilPF:The Aviation, Technology and Phineas and Ferb lover. 14:07, February 10, 2010 (UTC) *I say Quirky Worky song (because it's like THE classic Phineas and Ferb song), Gitchee Gitchee Goo for sure, and Dooby Dooby Do Bah (Perry's theme song) *From Season 1, I wish they had/will put on "My Nemesis," (I still want to know what comes after the bridge) "Hail Doofania!," and "History of Rock." From Season 2, I nominate "Baliwood," "Queen of Mars," "Happy Evil Love Song," "Couldn't Kick My Way Into Her Heart," "Gimme a Grade," "Dr. Coconut," "Carl the Intern," "Charmed Life," "The Mexican-Jewish Cultural Festival," "There Is No Candy In Me," and "The Beak." 10:15, March 19, 2010 (UTC) *Come Home, Perry, Watching and Waiting, Perry the Teenage Girl, One Good Scare, The Flyin' Fishmonger, Hail Doofania!, A-G-L-E-T, Ride From Outer Space, My Name is Doof, The Fireside Girls, Not So Bad A Dad After All, and Where Did We Go Wrong. Some of these are from season 1 but I'd still like them to be on a soundtrack. 6464MiniDiceofRandomness 01:53, April 12, 2010 (UTC) *Since the 1st CD was mostly on Candace and Doof, Vol.2 will be more of Phineas, Isabella, and Baljeet, at least in my viewpoint. The songs will be a mix of season 1 and season 2 as follows: 1. A-G-L-E-T 2. Go Phineas (exended with different lyrics) 3. S'winter (song) (extended) 4. One Good Scare Ought to do Some Good 5. The Ballard of Badbeard (song) 6. My Chariot 7. Pin-bowlin' 8. He's Eviler 9. Baliwood 10. Hail Doofinia (song) 11. Watching and Waiting 12.Let's go Digital 13. Phin-tastic Ferb-ulous Carwash 14. Come Home Perry 15. Yodel-odel Obey Me 16. The Fireside Girls Song (extended) 17. Not Such Bad a Dad after All 18. I'm Me 19. What Do it Do? (song) 20. Mobile Mammal 21. Wedding Adventure 22. You're Not Ferb 23. Ain't no Kiddie Ride (song) 24. The Yellow Sidewalk 25. The Beak (song) and 26. Rusted (extended). I know there's more than 20 here but this show what songs they have done, but then again, there was 26 in Vol.1. By the way, the "hidden song" will be Happy Evil Love Song. 18:26, May 9, 2010 (UTC) *All the songs from "The Wizard of Odd"! 17:55, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Here are my 20: *A-G-L-E-T (Tip of the Day) *Watching and Waiting (Don't Even Blink) *Evil Love (Chez Platypus) *Couldn't Kick My Way Into Her Heart (Thaddeus and Thor) *Big Ginormous Airplane (De Plane! De Plane!) *The Phin-tastic Ferbulous Carwash (At the Carwash) *Come Home, Perry (Oh There You Are Perry) *Give Me a Grade (The Baljeatles) *I'm Me (Vanessassary Roughness) *It's A Spa Day (Spa Day) *Charmed Life (Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo) *Yodel Odel Obey Me (Bubble Boys) *The Fireside Girls (Isabella and the Temple of Sap) *Not So Bad a Dad After All (Finding Mary McGuffin) *Atlantis (Atlantis) *Danville for Niceness (Christmas Vacation) *Wedding Adventure (Candace's Big Day) *Thank You Santa Claus (Christmas Vacation) *Just Passing Through (Just passing Through) *The Beak (The Beak) That's it. Phineas18 13:04, July 18, 2010 (UTC) * My Wettest Friend * A-G-L-E-T (Extended) * Elementary * Watching and Waiting (Extended) * Happy Evil Love Song * Ride From Outer Space * Big Ginormous Airplane (Extended) * Come Home, Perry (Extended) * Carl! (Extended) * Give Me a Grade (Extended) * Charmed Life (Extended) * Yodel Odel Obey Me * He'll Do Anything For Me * What Do It Do? (Extended) * Just Passing Through * Mobile Mammal (Extended) * Ain't No Kiddie Ride (Extended) * The Beak * We're Talkin All Terrain * The Yellow Sidewalk (Extended) PFMuffinStrike455 (Talk/ ) 03:52, July 27, 2010 (UTC) *I think that can have 28 songs, like original soundtrack: #Summer Bellongs to You (Extended) #A-G-L-E-T (Extended) #Big Gernourmous Airplane #You Gotta Bust Your Brothers #Carl! (Extended) #Let's All Dance Until We're Sick (Extended) #It's an Alien #Yodel Odel Obey Me (Extended) #Evil Love (Extended) #Elementary #My Wettest Friend (Extended) #What do it Do? #Mix and Mingle Machine #Come Home, Perry #You're Not Ferb #The Beak (Extended) #Let's Go Digital #Technology VS Nature #With My X-Rays Eyes #I'm Me (Extended) #Rider From Outter Space #Me, Myself and I (Extended) #Watching and Waiting (Extended) #Floor After Floor #We're All Talkin Terrain #Jusst Passing Through (Extended) #Spa Day (Extended) #Quirk Work (Extended, Bonnus Track) I'm from Brazil here have 3 episodes not aired to finish Season 2: Summer Bellongs to You and Wizzard Odd, but I watched all others and that are my soundtrack, and mabe they can record a EP of Wizzard Odd to... For Season 2 I think it should be: 1. A.G.L.E.T. (Extended) 2. Summer Belongs To You (Extended) 3. Come Home, Perry 4. The Beak (Extended) 5. Evil Love (Extended) 6. Yodel Odle Obey Me (Extended) 7. Carl! (Extended) 8. Give Me A Grade! 9. Atlantis (Extended) 10. I'm Me 11. Do The A-Prime Calypso With Me 12. City of Love 13. Skate Track (Extended) 14. Let's All Dance Until We're Sick (Extended) 15. Phin-tastic Ferb-ulous Car Wash 16. Let's Take A Quiz (Extended) 17. Quirky Work Song (Extended) 18. When Will He Call Me? 19. My Ride From Outer-Space (extended) 20. It's Spa Day If they were to add songs from the season 1, I'd lalso like there to be: -Today Is Gonna Be A Great Day -Gitchee Gitchee Goo -Perry The Platypus -When We Didn't Get Along (that one should have made the first soundtrack) -Let's Take A Rocket Ship To Space -S.I.M.P. -Destroyed Dreams -Perry The Teenage Girl -E.V.I.L.B.O.Y.S. Pammazola 16:37, August 5, 2010 (UTC) #It's a Perfect Day #A-G-L-E-T #Elementary #Watching and Waiting #Happy Evil Love Song #Let's Go Digital #Ride from Outer Space #Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash #Carl the Intern (maybe extended to include "Carl Incognito", too?) #Give Me a Grade #With My X-Ray Eyes #Charmed Life #Mix and Mingle Machine #The Mexican-Jewish Cultural Festival #There is No Candy in Me (extended??) #Mobile Mammal #Ain't no Kiddie Ride #You Gotta Bust Your Brothers #Izzy's Got the Frizzies (extended??) #Do the A-Prime Calypso With Me (I would've included stuff from the specials, but they already have their own soundtracks, so ...):):Dflapjack18:D:) 19:08, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Mine is waaaaay more than 20 but here I go:(noteDiamond is extended and Club is not in an episode. No songs from Christmas Vacation or Summer Belongs to You will be used.) 1-My Wettest Friend 2-AGLET 3-When Will He Call Me? 4-Come On, Kids! 5-Don't Even Blink 6-Happy Evil Love Song 7-Technology vs Nature 8-Let's Go Digital 9-My Intergalactical Automobile/Ride From Outer Space 10-Big Ginormous Airplane 11-Our Dreams Will Come True/Big Ginormous Airplane Alternate Version 12-Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash 13-Come Home Perry 14-Give Me A Grade 15-I'm Me 16-Spa Day 17-Charmed Life 18-Yodel Odel Obey Me 19-Mix and Mingle 20-Not So Bad A Dad After All 21-What Do It Do 22-Wedding Adventure 23-Tri State Unification Day 24-Izzy's Got The Frizzies 25-The Beak 26-A Better Best Friend 27-Do the A-Prime Calypso with Me 27-Ducky Momo is My Friend 28-Yellow Sidewalk 29-I Wish I Was Cool 30-Red Rubber Boots 31-Alien Heart 32-Floor After Floor 33-Me Myself and I 34-A Platypus Controlling Us 35-Not the Right Steve That is a LOT of songs but hopefully the guys at PnF will read this. By the way you can read the lyrics to #35 here. I AM 67.177.71.141! 19:53, October 31, 2010 (UTC)(The online bonuses would be: 36-I Couldn't Kick my Way Into her Heart! 37-Quirky Work Song 38-Gotta Bust Your Brothers ) If you by MY idea at Disney Store you get a password to see extended Quirky Work Song (Sooty Up Dooty Up) 22:07, November 1, 2010 (UTC)and you get a link to M Olson's version of Gotta Bust Your Brothers with right instruments 00:29, November 2, 2010 (UTC) For crying out loud, disc has 3 bonus! 01:48, November 2, 2010 (UTC) That was me...waaaaaaaay overexplanative! Let me make it simpler: 1-34: all the songs from up there 36-38: the bonus songs 38-46: Rollercoaster the Musical 47: What Does He Want? 48-56: the Summer Belongs to You songs 57: Intimate Get Together And it ain't my fault Season 2 has all those good songs. By the way, there should also be an album something like this: Phineas and Ferb: Best of the Rest of Season 1 1: Theme song 2: On the Trail 3: Swinter 4. History of Rock 5: My Chariot 6: Ring of Fun 7: Pin-Bowlin' Along 8: Flying Fishmonger 9: Impress my Professor 10: Baliwood Tick tock, it's the movie clock! The premiere date: August 5. It's already 23:12, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm. Tough decision. I will have to go with My Wettest Friend, Come Home Perry, Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash, Floor After Floor, Spa Day, Izzy's Got The Frizzies, Hey Ferb (I Know What We're Gonna Do Today), You're Going Down, Whatcha' Doing?, Mom Look, Carpe Diem, My Ride from Outer Space, Ducky Momo is My Friend, The Yellow Sidewalk, Intimate Get Together, When You're Small, Dr. Coconut, The Maze Song, The Beak and I'm Me. There's my list, What's is your top 20? Millermayan 23:36, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Cover designs *This is mine--Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) *This is my album artwork cover--Hope You Enjoyed it - Mooncheese101 *i"m JoaoR, the guy form brasil, look that: * * * What did you use to make that????? The Klimpaloon 19:29, October 31, 2010 (UTC) and how did you get the Walt Disney Records info and barcode on the bottom? 22:11, October 31, 2010 (UTC) IP of above! Well, The Klimpaloon, i use Paint to do that, but wasn't easy wow.....that's just cool. I tried Paint but it WOULD NOT WWWOOOORRRRKKKK!!!!! Nice, and the back is hardest to do. 22:14, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Season